Real Love
by Shirunai
Summary: Sup Peoplez!
1. Chapter 1

_Notes, Notes, Notes, Notes, Notes Notes:_

_**Hola peoplez, how ya doing? This is going be a short note, but i'd like to thank some people for reveing me! So thanks ravenstargazer, AtlantaGeorgia, lilac gurl, DarkGirlRavenGrayson14, rowenagrayson and that's on! So read, read, read!!!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Real Love By: Shurunai**_

_Robin put down that controller and come help me with this! Starfire yelled. He got up and said" Did you just have to wear a dress with laces? Robin said. Uh, Robin don't you know anything? The dress is in style now and aperently.. um how do I put this you...are not!! Starfire said. All the titans were going to dinner with the mayor, Rob Norington. Robin was wearing a dark greentux with a white flower, Raven was wearing a black ventage dress with black high heels and dark red chopsticks in two buns in her hair, Cyborg was wearing a dark blue tux with a black tie, Starfire was wearing a red laced dress with matching shoes, and last but least Best Boy wore the same thing as Robin because he was to lazy to pick out his own dang clothes. So they had half an hour to get everything done. Robin and Cyborg obessly got back on the game system and went at it. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy hurry up and go and find were" The Hive's" Hideout is on the scanner! Robin said. What's the password? Raven asked. I'm not telling anyone __my__ password, what are you nuts! Robin said. Well, how am I supposed too...? Raven asked when the doorbell rang. DING! DONG! DING! DONG! I'm coming! Robin yelled. He answered the door and it was Terra. _

_Hey Terra are you coming with us? Robin asked_. _Yah, BB gave me an invite! Terra chuckled. Everyone turned and gave Beast Boy the death glare! _

_**the titans didn't like terra from the times the've been through with her leving the titans and all, but beast boy liked her. I mean really, really liked her)(can you say, obsession)**_

_Well, now it was time to go. They took two cars, Robin's and Cybrog. Before they left Robin told the T's too get into the cars. He took Starfire into the kitchen" Starfire its not working out, sorry. He walked out._

_**Oh ya, uh hu, they broke up!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!)(Go to and type in" What are you waiting for" by Gwen Stafani)( thats my song for starfire) :D**_

_She fell and started crying._

_**(oh, starfire is not an enemy, she just isn't my favorite character,k. I just don't want them to be togther!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes_

_**Ok it is 7:25pm and the date is 11-13-07 and I have already put on a new story, yay me!!**_

_**So... I'm so bored but um well...i'll start the story now!!!!!!!!:D**_

_Real Love By: Shurunai_

_Suddenly, the titans heard a scream and went into action! It was Starefire and Gizmo was hitting her with lazer things!_

_" Titans Go!" Robin yelled. Robin stepped out of the darkened room" one." He said. Raven stepped out next" Two!" Cyborg came out" Three!" He said. Beast Boy" Four!" He said._

_Then out of the blue Starfire strapped him with her super speed and said" Five!"_

_The five teens jumped into action and kicked the little boy's butt! It didn't take mutch to beat him but I don't even think they hurt him!_

_**he was just crying for attension)(like the little baby he is)))))))))))))))**_

_**" **__Well, we should be going to the dinner of the mayor." Starfire said._

_" Oh. the dinner! Gosh dangit, were 30 minutes late! Robin said._

_"I'll call and tell him were not going to make it. Is that alright with you Robin?" Raven asked._

_" Just go do it!" Robin yelled_

_" Excuse me, ever since this dinner buisness you've been pushing us around. That is just not right Robin Greyson! Make the call yourself!" Raven said throughing the phone on the cold kitchen floor._

_She ran up to her room and slammed the door so everyone could here it. She got in her private shower in her bedroom._

_10 Minutes Later_

_Robin walked up to Raven's room and heard her meditating._

_" Hey Raven, can I talk to you for a sec?" Robin said._

_" Well, can you? Raven asked._

_He walked in and sat on her chair to her computer desk._

_" Can I make it up to you?" Robin asked._

_" Well, I could use a diet, cherry coke." She answered._

_" I'll get you that diet, cherry coke, k. Oh and were getting new costumes tommorow. Robin said._

_**(now i will describe raven's room,k)**_

_Raven-walls black, floor black, computer desk for labtop, hamper, bathroom, bed, and many more accessories._

_Robin came back up with that diet coke and gave it to her! _

_" Are you happy now?" Robin asked._

_" Not quite." Raven said._

_Then Robin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Your actions are stronger than words, Robin. Raven said._

_Robin suddenly felt the erge too kiss her again but, decided it wasn't the right thing to do._

_" Hey, are you doing anything Friday night." He asked._

_"No. Raven replied back._

_" Do you want to go to Bernards Botanical Dining with me?" Robin asked." Sure." Raven again said._

_He walked out of her room and closed the door. Raven thought to herself" I just got a date with Robin"_

_**(see raven segretly liked robin since the first day they met because he is so honest and kind)**_

_She got off her bed and jumped around saying" I have a date with Robin!!"_

_But the thing Raven did not know was that Starfire was standing outside her door and heard what she had said. Then Robin announced on the intercom that they were leaving in an hour to go get their costumes and that there has been a change of plan that the old designer had gotten fired and the new desighner Edna Mode._

_Raven was so excited about getting her new costume she had a new plan for it._

_**  
**_

_**Sorry Raven is a little ooc**_


End file.
